


(podfic of) Hate cake

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cake, Frenemies, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re just jealous that you don’t have an unfriend to trade hate cake with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Hate cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hate Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12816) by Jebiwonkenobi. 



> This is a recording for a story that [Jebiwonkenobi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebiwonkenobi/pseuds/Jebiwonkenobi) posted on Tumblr (hence the lack of direct AO3 link to the fic). Lunchee also made a podfic of this fic, [found there](http://archiveofourown.org/works/540735), and you can find both side by side [here on LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1581525.html) if you want. :))

**Duration:** 8mn  
 **Size:** 6MB

**[Download it from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?5psxrawco28dia0) **

Or listen here:  


I hope you have fun with this; I did. :D


End file.
